Hikikomori
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Neji, tergolong murid berprestasi, selalu meraih peringkat pertama, hingga Sasuke datang sebagai siswa baru di kelasnya. Persaingan, tuntutan, mendatangkan tekanan baginya. Ditambah masalah yang dipicu sisi lain Sasuke untuk dirinya selaku ketua kelas yang selama ini menjadi teladan. Kehadiran Sasuke dalam hidupnya bak bencana, turut mendorongnya untuk menarik diri dari lingkungan.


"Coba jelaskan, apa maksud dari ini, Neji?"

"Seperti yang _Otousan_ lihat—"

"Aku belum buta! Yang ku tanyakan adalah sebabnya—bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!"

Transkrip nilai itu diremas menjadi bola kertas yang siap dilemparkan ke kantong sampah kapan saja.

"Peringkatmu dikalahkan murid baru? Memalukan!"

"Aku sudah berusaha—"

"Dengan hasil seperti ini, kau bilang sudah berusaha?"

Sang ayah menggebrak meja kerjanya yang berlapis kaca, membuat Neji sedikit berjingkat kaget.

"Peraih _ranking_ pertama itu lah yang berusaha! Sedangkan kau—antara malas dan kurang berusaha!"

"Mungkin kemampuanku memang sebatas ini—"

Sebelumnya Neji tidak pernah membatasi kemampuannya. Tetapi, kali ini ia dikuasai rasa muak. Ia teramat lelah menghadapi semua tuntutan ayahnya. Kerja keras seharusnya berada di antara malas dan ngoyo, sementara ayahnya mengharuskannya untuk menjadi seseorang yang ngoyo—memaksakan diri melakukan sesuatu tanpa mempertimbangkan kemampuan, kondisi, dan waktu.

Ayahnya, Hyuuga Hizashi, adalah kepala sekolah di mana ia menimba ilmu, sehingga ia dituntut untuk tidak hanya mempelajari akademis. Ayahnya juga memaksanya untuk berprestasi di bidang lain, seperti olahraga dan organisasi. Jadi ia harus membagi waktunya yang tidak banyak untuk hal-hal selain belajar, seperti klub judo di akhir pekan yang mana ia sebagai kapten di tahun kedua ini.

Ia merasa hidup bak boneka yang dibentuk khusus untuk semata-mata belajar dan menuruti setiap kehendak ayahnya. Di kelas pun ia dipilih menjadi ketua kelas yang seakan-akan memiliki kewajiban untuk memberikan teladan bagi murid-murid yang lain, membuatnya semakin tertekan karenanya.

"Kau pikir akan ada universitas ternama yang mau menerimamu dengan prestasi seperti ini?"

Ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab kali ini. Percuma, ayahnya hanya mau didengarkan tanpa mau mendengarkannya. Ia meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya dengan bungkam, tak peduli teriakan murka dari pria itu. Kemudian mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar dengan segala kecamuk yang membuat kepalanya serasa akan pecah.

Ia benci hidupnya yang terus disetir oleh ayahnya, namun ia lebih membenci dirinya yang seringkali kehilangan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan keinginannya sendiri. Ia pun memiliki kesukaan dan impian, seperti halnya anak-anak yang lain.

Siapa bilang menjadi anak tunggal akan sangat disayang dan dimanjakan—yang dengan pasti dituruti segala keinginannya?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**  
 **AU** **, diusahakan tidak terlalu** **OoC, typo, fic rikuesan (tantangan) Miss J sejak zaman baheula** **(hampir memfosil di pc nih huhuhu)**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **~# HIKIKOMORI #~**

MENARIK DIRI DARI LINGKUNGAN

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Neji, tadi kau dicari senior klub judo."

"Hm."

Hyuuga Neji baru akan mengganti sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_ ketika temannya dari klub sepak bola itu menghampirinya dengan _jersey_ yang basah karena keringat. Ia menyahut sekenanya dan segera melenggang santai ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sekolah masih sepi, selain beberapa murid mengikuti ekskul pagi, sebagian yang lain tentu belum berangkat—jam pertama masih satu jam lagi.

"Tapi … kau bolos ekskul? Tumben."

Temannya yang setia memakai potongan rambut _bob_ itu memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya.

"Aku akan berhenti, Lee."

"Hee?!" Pemuda bermata belok dengan nama panjang Rock Lee itu menunjukkan reaksi yang berlebihan hingga nyaris tersandung anak tangga teratas, "Berhenti menjelang kompetisi judo tahunan? Kau pasti bercanda! Sekolah mengirimmu, mereka percaya padamu. Lagipula kau kapten!"

"Tidak lagi—ya, segera—aku akan mengundurkan diri."

"HEEE?!"

Mengabaikan Lee yang mendadak terhenti, Neji memasuki kelasnya seorang diri. Tak dinyana, di dalam kelas ia mendapati sumber kesialannya akhir-akhir ini.

Dengan tampang tanpa dosa, pemuda berambut gelap itu mengganti seragam indigo kendonya dengan seragam sekolah musim gugur yang dilengkapi _vest_.

"Kau pikir untuk apa disediakan loker dan ruang ganti di setiap gedung klub?" Neji bertanya sinis.

Tak mendapat respons, Neji mengayunkan langkah lebarnya menuju bangkunya di barisan paling belakang yang bersebelahan dengan pemuda pendiam itu, "Aku tahu kau mendengarku, Uchiha."

"Oi masih pagi, jangan mulai lagi—"

"Diam kau, Lee." Neji meletakkan tasnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Lee menghela napas, mengambil botol air mineral dari laci mejanya, lalu meminumnya dengan rakus. Neji yang dikenalnya sejak sekolah dasar adalah pribadi yang tenang. Namun, tanpa tahu alasannya, Lee seringkali melihat Neji meledak-ledak dan tak jarang terkesan memicu gara-gara jika berhadapan dengan pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke tersebut, siswa baru di kelas itu sejak awal semester pertama di tahun kedua ini.

Baru satu semester, Sasuke sukses menarik perhatian para pengajar, serta dielu-elukan oleh mayoritas siswi hingga mendapatkan banyak ajakan kencan. Pernah juga menjadi kandidat pengurus inti klub kendo, namun Sasuke menolak posisi tersebut dengan dalih penglihatannya mengalami gangguan rabun. Lee tahu bukan itu yang menjadikan Neji seolah memusuhi Sasuke.

Lee sempat mengira bahwa Neji kemungkinan masih tidak terima lantaran posisi puncaknya direbut oleh Sasuke yang bahkan lebih muda dari usia murid seangkatannya. Dibanding siapapun, Lee tahu bahwa Neji tidak mudah menerima kekalahan, terlebih karena lawannya tidak lebih berumur. Tetapi, ia mulai yakin bahwa penyebab ketidakramahan Neji adalah lebih dari sekadar tidak terima, jika mengingat kedudukan ayah Neji di sekolah ini.

"Cerewet sekali kau Hyuuga, seperti mulut wanita saja," komentar Sasuke sembari mengenakan kacamatanya yang berlensa persegi.

Neji menendang bangku Sasuke dengan geram. Pemuda berkacamata itu pasti jatuh terduduk jika refleksnya tidak bagus. Lee memilih tidak ikut campur, lantas meninggalkan kelas untuk ganti baju.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Kau juga sangat sensitif belakangan ini. Apa sebenarnya kau memang wanita, eh? Wanita hamil—mungkin?"

Ketika mengatakannya, Sasuke hanya terpikir kakak iparnya yang mengalami labilitas emosi semenjak mengandung calon keponakannya. Di matanya, kondisi Neji saat ini tidak jauh berbeda.

Tak ayal Neji semakin berang dibuatnya, tapi kali ini ia berusaha menguasai dirinya, "Oh—kau perhatian sekali sampai menelitiku sejauh itu. Aku sangat tersanjung, Uchiha."

Merasa sudah ditinggal berdua saja di kelas, Neji menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Dengan kasar, ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher pemuda yang lebih pendek empat senti darinya itu, yang lebih mirip teknik kunciannya di judo daripada rangkulan antar kawan.

"Kau dilabeli Yogen no Ko—tapi kau tidak bisa membuat mereka berhenti mengusikku?" Neji mendesis tajam, "Aku tidak mau terlibat lebih dalam ke duniamu yang penuh sampah. Aku bukan _yankee_ sepertimu."

"Memang kapan aku memintamu untuk mengawalku, huh? Jangan hanya bisa mencuci tangan untuk pilihan yang kau ambil tanpa campur tanganku, lalu menuntutku untuk bertanggung jawab. Cih."

Neji mengepalkan tangannya. Mati-matian ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menonjok wajah mulus Sasuke. Terlalu banyak masalah yang dibawa Sasuke ke dalam hidupnya, selain dengan ayahnya.

Saat itu ia tidak sengaja memergoki Sasuke terlibat perkelahian dengan geng berandal. Tampak tidak seimbang lantaran Sasuke tanpa sekutu. Tetapi bukan di sana letak masalahnya. Ia hanya bermaksud menahan Sasuke yang kala itu masih mengenakan seragam lengkap. Ia tidak ingin sekolah yang dikepalai ayahnya ini kehilangan nama baik.

Sedangkan kenekatannya turut menariknya ke medan tawuran. Baginya tidak masalah karena ia menguasai bela diri, cukup untuk membuat mereka babak belur tanpa sedikit pun lecet di kulitnya. Namun, ia harus menanggung akibat yang bisa berdampak pada kehidupannya sebagai pelajar berprestasi yang terbiasa menghindari konflik.

Tidak hanya sekali bagian dari geng berandal yang menjadi lawan Sasuke datang menyergapnya. Bahkan ada pula yang mengira bahwa dirinya adalah Yogen no Ko, bagaimanapun matanya lebih mudah dikenali, dan ia tidak punya pilihan selain melawan. Bagaikan rantai yang membelitnya, ia pun cukup kesulitan untuk membebaskan diri.

"Ehem—kelihatannya kalian sudah akur." Lee masuk kelas dengan kikuk.

Mendapatkan delikan dari Neji, raut jail Lee mengendur. Buru-buru pemuda itu sok sibuk dengan bukunya yang dipenuhi tugas-tugas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"NEJI!"

Rasanya belum puas Neji merebahkan punggung pegalnya di kasur, ayahnya yang agaknya baru pulang dari sekolah langsung menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan brutal. Ia mendengus, malas-malas ia bangun dan membukakan pintu untuk ayahnya. Wajah marah sang ayah yang menyambutnya.

"Ada apa, _Otousan_?" tanyanya basa-basi, sedangkan ia lebih kurang sudah dapat menerka penyebab kemurkaan ayahnya kali ini.

"Seenaknya saja kau mengundurkan diri dari klub judo! Padahal kau tahu klub judo terancam dibubarkan jika tahun ini juga tidak bisa menyumbang medali!"

"Sudah pernah ku katakan—jangan hanya mengandalkanku."

Napas Hizashi terengah menahan amarah. Untuk ini ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Neji. Anggota klub judo tentu bukan hanya Neji. Sayangnya klub yang hampir dihapus dari ekstrakurikuler sekolahnya itu baru bangkit kembali setelah bergabungnya Neji hingga akhirnya lolos ke olimpiade di tahun ini.

"Setidaknya lakukan itu setelah kau bertanding di kejuaraan!"

Neji mengernyit gusar, ayahnya seperti punya banyak bahan untuk membuatnya tampak salah.

"Aku hanya ingin fokus dengan belajar agar memenuhi targetmu! Apa yang ku lakukan masih kurang tepat, hah!? Aku memang tidak pernah benar di mata _Otousan_!"

 _PLAK!_

Neji merasakan pening yang serta-merta menyerang kepalanya. Rasa panas menjalari pipi kirinya dengan cepat. Pandangannya memburam untuk beberapa saat hingga ia harus mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Begitu tersadar dengan apa yang telah dialaminya, sebagian penglihatannya terhalangi helaian rambut panjangnya yang terserak seiring hempasan kepalanya ke samping.

"Beraninya kau meninggikan suaramu pada orang tuamu!"

"Lalu bersikaplah layaknya orang tua, Pak Kepala Sekolah!"

Satu sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk senyum miring yang tawar tatkala Hizashi hendak melayangkan tamparan lainnya. Entah apa sebabnya, telapak tangan besar itu tertahan di udara. Tanpa kata-kata, Hizashi meninggalkannya, menyisakan jejak merah di pipinya, beserta segenap emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pergi ke salon haram bagi laki-laki?

Bagaimana dengan Neji yang terbiasa _creambath_ di _barbershop_?

Padahal itulah salah satu rahasia yang membuat rambutnya seindah milik bintang iklan sampo.

Sayangnya ia masih jauh untuk bisa digolongkan sebagai pemuda metroseksual. Ia hanya menyukai sensasi ketika kepalanya dipijat. Biasanya akan manjur untuk menjadikannya lebih rileks dan segar setelah melalui hari yang berat karena ayahnya.

Melalui _creambath_ pula ia seakan mengais rasa nyaman saat kepalanya disentuh, memunguti sisa-sisa kenangan kala ibunya masih bersamanya. Memejamkan mata sambil membayangkan belaian lembut ibunya yang nyaris lenyap dari ingatannya.

"Ck."

Ia kembali mengayuh sepedanya setelah mendapati _barbershop_ langganannya tutup. Ia mengambil jalur yang tak biasa untuk pulang agar tiba lebih lama dan tidak akan sering bertatap muka dengan ayahnya di hari libur seperti ini. Meskipun ia akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kamar.

Menemukan salon kecil di tengah perjalanannya, ia mengerem sepedanya. Hari ini ia pergi ke _barbershop_ tidak hanya untuk membersihkan kepalanya. Lain daripada itu, ia bermaksud merapikan rambutnya yang dirasanya sudah terlalu panjang.

Kalau perlu ia akan memangkas rambutnya jadi pendek, sebelum ia berubah pikiran. Dan melihat ada laki-laki yang keluar atau masuk salon mungil tersebut, bagaikan lampu hijau baginya, yang membuatnya tidak ragu untuk mendatanginya.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, masih ada orang yang akan memandang aneh kepada kaum adam yang menggunakan jasa salon.

"Potong rambut dan _creambath_ ," katanya setelah disambut oleh ibu-ibu yang memakai celemek salon berbahan tahan air.

"Baik, potong rambut dulu, ya."

Neji menurut saja, dan langsung menduduki kursi di sebelah pemuda necis yang memejamkan mata dengan nyaman, tampak menikmati uap-uap panas dari _steamer_ yang menudungi kepalanya.

"Sebentar, Madam—sepertinya saya tidak jadi pangkas." Secara tiba-tiba Neji merasa tidak percaya diri jika harus berambut pendek, "Langsung _creambath_ saja."

"Baiklah, saya mengerti."

Wanita itu kembali menunjukkan senyum simpul yang dipantulkan cermin di hadapan Neji setelah menyisihkan troli yang berisi peralatan pangkas, "Pakai krim apa?"

"Lidah buaya," jawab Neji seraya mengenakan pelapis tahan air untuk melindungi bajunya.

Neji menyamankan posisinya menjadi setengah merebah, mengistirahatkan kepalanya untuk dikeramas terlebih dulu sebelum perawatan.

"Permisi, ya."

"Silakan."

Neji memejamkan matanya ketika handuk kecil diletakkan di wajahnya, lebih tepatnya untuk melindungi matanya dari air dan busa nantinya.

"Key, ada yang _creambath_ lagi. Bantu ibu sini."

Sang ibu melayani pelanggan lain ketika putranya turun dari lantai dua dan mulai membersihkan kepala Neji. Diguyur pelan-pelan rambut panjang yang terasa halus di tangannya itu seraya dibubuhi sampo yang sesuai. Digosoknya lembut kepala Neji sambil sesekali memberikan pijatan lemah.

Neji yang mendapatkan pelayanan sedemikian rupa serasa akan tertidur. Ia pikir akan mengulangi untuk datang ke salon ini lain kali. Meskipun salon kecil dengan ruangan yang sempit, pelayanannya tidak dapat ia remehkan.

Padahal belum masuk ke inti dari perawatan, tetapi sudah mampu membuainya. Ia jadi tidak sabar untuk sampai ke tahap pemijatan kepalanya seusai dibaluri krim, yang biasanya juga dilakukan pijit sampai ke leher dan bahunya.

"Hei."

"Yang sopan, Key…."

"Kalau begitu _Okaan_ saja yang bangunkan."

Neji berjengit pelan. Ia merasa baru tidur-tidur ayam saat mendapatkan tepukan di bahunya, dibarengi instruksi dari wanita pemilik salon agar ia menegakkan badannya untuk dimulainya _treatment_ pada rambutnya yang telah bersih.

"Hyuuga?!"

Neji masih setengah mengantuk, matanya belum sepenuhnya dapat melihat dengan jelas sesaat setelah ia menurunkan handuk kecil dari matanya. Hingga tampang Sasuke yang biasanya datar kini tampak syok di pantulan cermin yang ditatapnya.

"Uchiha … Sasuke…," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hubungan Neji dan Sasuke selaku teman sekelas tidak banyak berubah sejak kejadian di salon, selain kecanggungan yang makin kentara. Neji tidak lagi bernafsu untuk menyinggung pemuda di sampingnya itu, kendati apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke seringkali terlihat salah di matanya. Tanpa usikan dari Neji, suara Sasuke pun lebih jarang didengar jika di luar kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Neji tidak dapat menerka apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke—yang selalu tampil minim ekspresi—mengenai dirinya. Saat itu alih-alih meledeknya atau sekadar menertawainya yang mendatangi salon, Sasuke kembali diam dan melanjutkan pekerjaan pada rambutnya seolah belum pernah mengenalnya. Yang terpikir olehnya kala itu, bahwa Sasuke dalam sekejap menjelma menjadi aktor yang andal.

Ah, ia baru ingat kalau Sasuke memang hebat dalam berakting.

"Bagaimana kalau ayahmu tahu alasan lain di balik kau mundur dari klub judo—adalah ini?"

"Apa boleh buat, _passion_ -ku di sini. Cepat lambat aku juga akan bilang padanya."

Neji mengantongi tangannya di saku celana. Menuruni tangga sanggar mengikuti langkah Lee yang penuh semangat. Terkadang ia takjub dengan stamina Lee yang seperti tidak ada habisnya. Setelah aktivitas di sekolah, dilanjutkan kegiatan di sanggar, ia saja bisa merasakan lunglai pada kakinya.

"Apakah _Niisan_ butuh bantuanku untuk bicara ke paman?"

"Aku hargai niat baikmu, Hinata," balas Neji, sejenak menoleh ke sepupunya yang berjalan di sampingnya itu, "tapi akan lebih baik jika dia tahu dariku langsung—kau kenal bagaimana dia, kan."

Hinata mengangguk paham. Kemudian pamit kepada dua seniornya di sekolah sekaligus rekannya di sanggar itu sebelum menumpangi mobil jemputan untuknya yang sudah menunggu di lahan parkir.

"OH—"

Neji hendak membalas lambaian tangan Hinata, tapi tertahan keterkejutan Lee. Lantas atensinya direnggut oleh sosok yang sama. Pemuda ber- _hoodie_ itu juga terhenti di trotoar, mengarahkan pandangan kepadanya setelah melewati Lee.

"Balet?"

Hanya gumaman lirih dari pemuda bercelana panjang yang secorak dengannya itu, namun sanggup membuat Neji serasa ingin mengubur wajahnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Satu kemajuan."

Neji berkomentar sambil meneliti jaket gelap Sasuke yang melindungi simbol sekolah. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak akan merusak reputasi sekolah asuhan ayahnya jika terlibat perkelahian massal lagi.

"Tak usah basa-basi," balas Sasuke tanpa antusias.

Diintipnya arloji di pergelangan kirinya, lalu mencocokkannya dengan jadwal bus di plang halte. Jam pulangnya akan semakin molor karena Neji menahannya di halte setelah Lee pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Pemegang _ranking_ pertama sepertimu pasti sudah bisa membaca ke mana arah pembicaraan ini."

"Menurutmu aku cenayang?"

Neji tergelak sumbing, "Kita 1:1 sekarang, kau pasti mengerti maksudku."

Meskipun tertangkap basah keluar dari sanggar tari, Neji akan tetap menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya. Bermaksud membuat kesepakatan dengan Sasuke, seolah dirinya berada di pihak yang menggenggam kartu as.

"Ah, ralat—2:2— _yankee_ dan salon."

Dengan perubahan penampilan Sasuke di luar sekolah, sudah cukup untuk meyakinkan Neji bahwa pemuda sekelasnya itu masih sayang pada masa depannya. Sekolah tidak akan segan memberikan skors atau bahkan _drop out_ bagi siswa yang bermasalah. Belum lagi citra diri yang akan dipandang buruk, tentu akan berdampak pula pada langkah menuju perguruan tinggi.

Sementara sebagai _yankee_ , salon akan menjadi suatu kontradiksi. Menjadi putra dari pemilik salon dan turut membantu dalam melayani pelanggan, seharusnya memang dapat dianggap sebagai suatu bakti. Namun, itu akan menjadi aib jika lawan Sasuke tahu. Kecuali jika Sasuke tidak memedulikan pandangan sekitarnya. Tetapi Neji lebih meyakini asumsinya yang pertama.

Apalagi di sekolah tidak hanya ada para siswi yang memuja Sasuke. Banyak juga yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaan secara terang-terangan lantaran menganggap Sasuke sok dan tidak bersahabat.

"Kekanakan," desis Sasuke,"—dan kaukira kita seri? Aku tidak melihat ada masalah jika semua orang tahu latar belakangku."

"Oh ya—anak kampung sepertimu memang tak akan pernah mengerti."

"Dan orang kota yang berduit sepertimu harus belajar menghargai."

Bus yang ditunggu Sasuke datang sebelum Neji sempat membalas. Neji terpaksa menelan kembali kata-kata yang seakan telah sampai pada ujung lidahnya. Sasuke yang sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk, sekilas membalas tatapan tajamnya. Rasanya aneh ketika saat itu ia baru menemukan lebam di wajah yang biasanya terlihat tanpa cacat itu, disertai lecet pada sudut bibir.

Berarti _hoodie_ yang dikenakan Sasuke lebih untuk menutupi jejak perkelahian itu, bukan untuk melindungi nama baik sekolah yang dikepalai ayahnya?

"Tsk."

Memangnya apa yang diharapkan Neji dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kudengar ada yang melihatmu masuk sanggar balet."

"Hah?"

Neji gelagapan setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya dari rasa kaget, "Siapa yang—"

"Halah, tidak penting aku tahu dari siapa!"

Tak tahu mengapa, yang terlintas di benak Neji adalah Sasuke. Ia tidak dapat memikirkan tersangka yang lain. Ia percaya Hinata dan Lee tidak akan mendahuluinya untuk memberitahu ayahnya perihal _passion_ -nya.

"Pria tidak seharusnya menari!" Suara Hizashi kembali meninggi, tak mampu menekan kekesalan yang seolah menyesaki dadanya, "Apalagi balet!"

"Di mana letak salahnya? Balet tidak hanya untuk perempuan!"

 _PLAK!_

Terakhir kali, tamparan ayahnya menyisakan rasa ngilu pada tulang pipinya yang bertahan hingga keesokan harinya. Dan tamparan yang kali ini ia rasakan bahkan lebih bertenaga dari sebelumnya.

"Berhenti segera! Jangan mempermalukanku lebih dari ini! Atau aku akan mengirimmu ke sekolah asrama di pelosok!"

Ini salah. Yang seperti ini bukan komunikasi. Hubungannya dengan ayahnya tidak pernah seburuk ini sebelum kepergian ibunya. Kini ia merasa tidak lagi bisa untuk saling memahami dengan ayahnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Yogen no Ko…."

Neji tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk beramah tamah. Dihadang geng yang menurutnya kampungan ketika ia hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah, membuat suasana hatinya kian memburuk saja. Kalau bisa ia akan tetap di rumah agar tidak perlu melihat ayahnya. Dan menjumpai gerombolan berandal ini bagaikan menemukan samsak tinju yang berbahan lembut. Baiklah, ia tidak akan menahan diri.

 _WHUS!_

Neji mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang tatkala _shinai_ diayunkan padanya. Satu kakinya menendang pemuda dari arah yang lain. Tinjunya menghantam ulu hati si pemegang _shinai_ , lantas merebut pedang kendo itu ketika pemiliknya kesakitan.

Ia yang selanjutnya terlihat begitu kalap, mengayunkan pedang bambu di tangannya dengan merawak rambang. Memukul siapapun yang menghadang langkahnya untuk mendekati sang pemimpin di barisan paling belakang yang tampak tenang dengan payung di tangan.

Andaikata suasana hatinya tidak sedang buruk, ia pasti dapat terbahak-bahak saat menemukan tontonan menarik seperti ini—melihat seorang pemuda berpayung polkadot di pagi yang belum terlalu terik ini, yang disebut-sebut sebagai ketua geng.

 _TAK!_

Neji berhenti di hadapan sang ketua. Dengan _gesture_ dari tangan sang ketua, para anak buah yang sudah tumbang itu batal bangkit untuk menahannya. Ia pun leluasa untuk menyatakan tujuannya,

"Bisa kau pergi beserta sampah-sampahmu ini? Kau merusak pemandangan."

"Begitu…."

Sang ketua geng menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga mata gelapnya seolah turut tersenyum.

 _BUGH!_

Terlalu cepat, tak sempat terbaca oleh Neji. Begitu sadar ia telah tersungkur, terbatuk-batuk hebat dengan nyeri yang menghantam sekitar perutnya. Rasanya seperti ada tulang rusuknya yang patah.

"Yogen no Ko … aku kemari bukan untuk main-main—seharusnya kau tahu itu."

Neji berusaha untuk bangkit, seiring kaki berbalut bot yang mengikis jarak dengannya. Ia baru berdiri dengan tegak tatkala wajahnya dihantam lipatan payung. Seketika rasa darah tercecap lidahnya.

"Aku akan menebus kekalahan kakakku tempo hari. Tak akan ku biarkan kau terus merasa di atas angin—"

"WOI! BERHENTI!"

Gerombolan _yankee_ itu terbirit-birit mendengar seruan dari pihak sekolah setelah menendang Neji sekali lagi.

Selain menemukan Lee dan sepupunya yang menatapnya dengan khawatir, samar-samar Neji bisa melihat sosok murka ayahnya di antara kerumunan murid—yang ternyata sempat menonton kenakalannya yang pasti tidak disangka-sangka. Ia lalu digelandang ke ruang konselor, dan ia sudah tahu hukuman macam apa yang menantinya, yang jelas tanpa memandang status ayahnya.

Di sudut yang hampir tak tertangkap pandangan, ia dapat melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri angkuh di sana, dengan pandangan dingin yang mengarah padanya. Namun tatapan yang diberikannya tidak kalah sengit.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Ucapan terima kasih?"

Neji tidak menghentikan langkah lebarnya. Setelah mendapatkan sanksi berupa skors selama tiga hari, ia ingin segera pulang dan tidur seharian. Jadi ia berlagak tidak mendengar seruan dari pemuda yang mengekor padanya.

Dan lagi, apa yang dilakukan oleh sumber kesialannya itu? Membolos?

"Kaupikir aku akan berterima kasih setelah kau berbuat sok pahlawan seperti tadi?"

Neji mendengus dongkol. Berbalik cepat dan meraih kerah seragam Sasuke, dicengkeramnya kuat-kuat hingga buku jarinya menegang.

"Setidaknya aku tidak bermuka dua sepertimu—sok manis di sekolah tapi diam-diam tawuran."

"Aku meladeni mereka karena aku tidak punya pilihan."

Sasuke tidak berusaha untuk melepas cengkeraman Neji yang seperti mencekiknya. Justru ia berbalik melakukan hal yang sama pada Neji.

"Sedangkan kau—kau menjadikan itu sebagai pelampiasan!"

"Keh." Neji tersenyum kering, "Kaubilang kau tidak punya pilihan?"

Sasuke terbatuk kecil merasakan lehernya yang semakin tercekik. Jalan napasnya seakan tersumbat.

"Kaupunya, Uchiha! Kau hanya harus mengalah sekali saja, dan mereka akan berhenti untuk berlomba menumbangkanmu!"

Terdengar mudah untuk diucapkan, namun tidak gampang diterima oleh Sasuke, apalagi untuk menerapkannya. Ego Sasuke terlalu tinggi untuk ditumbangkan, apalagi sampai mengaku kalah.

"Lagipula sampai kapan kau akan mempertaruhkan masa depanmu, ha?! Orang tuamu bukan dari kalangan berada—apa mereka membawamu pindah kemari hanya untuk melihatmu di- _blacklist_ seluruh sekolah atau perguruan tinggi? Jika iya, aku tidak heran kalau kau terus memberandal!"

Cengkeraman Sasuke pada baju Neji melemah, hingga tanpa sadar kedua lengannya jatuh terkulai di sisi tubuhnya.

"Satu lagi—kau pasti dendam sekali padaku sampai melapor ke ayahku tentang sanggar dan balet!"

"Huh? Aku—tidak—"

"Sekarang siapa yang bermulut wanita?"

Dengan itu Neji meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terbatuk-batuk akibat tekanan kuat di lehernya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bagaimana ini, Hinata? Ponsel Neji belum aktif juga."

Jika dihitung sejak berakhirnya masa skors, hari ini terbilang sudah satu minggu Neji tidak masuk sekolah. Terang saja itu membuat Lee, selaku teman terbaiknya, merasakan kecemasan selama belum mendapatkan kabar secara langsung dari Neji.

"Dia juga belum mau berbicara padaku saat aku datang ke rumahnya, hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya," sahut Hinata yang siang itu pulang bersama Lee untuk bersama-sama ke rumah Neji, "—tapi untunglah dia masih mau menghabiskan makanan yang ku buatkan untuknya."

"Syukurlah." Lee mendesah lega, "Semoga ayahnya nanti tidak menolak kedatanganku lagi."

"Sebenarnya paman sangat mengkhawatirkan Neji _niisan_ lebih dari siapapun. Hanya kepada ayahku beliau bisa mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagi Neji _niisan_."

Lee menyejajarkan jalannya dengan langkah sempit Hinata, menyimak apapun yang disampaikan oleh sepupu Neji itu. Jika dari sekolah, rumah Neji cukup dekat untuk dijangkau dengan jalan kaki.

"Hanya saja paman tidak pandai menunjukkannya, hingga terkesan seperti memaksakan kehendak."

"Aku bisa melihat itu, dan Neji juga terlalu angkuh untuk mengakuinya, atau malah takut untuk sekadar percaya—dia tidak mau kecewa karena ayahnya lebih sering berbicara keras padanya, dan akhirnya dia terjebak dalam sudut pandangnya sendiri."

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Saat mencapai gerbang rumah Neji, ekor matanya menangkap sekelebat sosok yang berjalan ke sana. Seakan refleks, ia menengok, menemukan pemuda yang tak ia sangka.

"Uchiha _senpai_?"

"Eh?" Lee turut menoleh, "Sasuke!?"

"Maaf lancang, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan padanya."

Tanpa banyak kata mereka bertiga memasuki kediaman berlantai dua itu. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara Lee yang mencoba menarik perbincangan dengan Sasuke, yang akhirnya ditanggapi sekenanya saja.

Kedatangan mereka hanya disambut oleh pengurus rumah tangga yang kemudian membimbing Lee dan Sasuke ke kamar Neji di lantai dua. Sedangkan Hinata ke dapur, bermaksud menyiapkan makanan untuk Neji sekaligus pamannya yang biasanya ada di ruang kerja. Sejak Neji mengurung diri, pamannya juga tidak akan makan jika tidak diambilkan atau ditarik langsung ke meja makan.

"Neji, pertunjukan semakin dekat—kau pasti tidak lupa, kan?"

Lee yang mulai berbicara di depan pintu kamar Neji, sementara Sasuke masih terdiam di dekat anak tangga teratas.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan Hinata yang menjadi partnermu?"

Lee tidak dapat memikirkan cara lain untuk mengajak Neji berhenti mengurung diri, selain mengingatkannya dengan sang sepupu yang disayang oleh pemuda itu layaknya adik kandung.

Sebenarnya Lee sudah mempersiapkan banyak topik untuk ia katakan kepada Neji, sayangnya semua gagasannya itu seolah menguap begitu ia sampai di sana. Tepat saat ia merasa mati gaya, Sasuke memintanya untuk turun selama pemuda Uchiha itu membujuk Neji.

"Neji."

Sasuke memulai setelah ditinggal seorang diri. Tidak ada balasan. Teramat tenang hingga ia ragu Neji mendengarnya. Meski demikian, ia tidak bisa berhenti.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku untuk tidak mempertaruhkan masa depanku dengan hal-hal yang merugikan. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, huh? Kau ingin mati dengan memalukan?"

Sasuke mendengus. Neji benar-benar mengabaikannya.

Memang siapa dirinya, apa yang ia harapkan, di saat sang sepupu atau keluarganya sendiri saja tidak dihiraukan oleh Neji.

"Berkat mulut bawelmu, pelan-pelan aku bisa memutuskan rantai _yankee_."

Tapi Sasuke juga tidak bisa berdiam selama ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menghentikan usaha Neji dalam menarik diri dari lingkungan. Neji yang telah menyadarkannya, seseorang yang pertama kali mengajaknya berbicara, di luar kedudukan pemuda itu sebagai ketua kelas. Teman pertamanya.

"Aku tidak paham apa masalahmu, tapi kukira kau hanya perlu berbicara dengan ayahmu."

Sasuke menendang pintu kamar Neji karena belum juga mendapatkan respons. Asal tahu saja ia bukanlah penyabar.

Dan ia baru sadar pintu itu terbuat dari kayu yang solid setelah merasakan cenat-cenut di kakinya. Namun ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengusap kakinya walau tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya, bahkan hanya untuk mengaduh.

"Berisik! Kau yang bawel, dasar anak kampung."

Entah mengapa Sasuke tidak tersinggung. Ia justru takjub mendapati Neji membukakan pintu dan kini berdiri di hadapannya, tapi ia berhasil menyembunyikannya di balik tampang lempengnya.

"Memangnya kau mampu mengganti pintu ini jika rusak? Seratus kali _creambath_ saja belum cukup."

"Aa, itu lebih terdengar seperti penegasan kalau kau ketagihan servisku."

" _Whut_ … _the_ … _hell_?!"

"Oke, datanglah kapanpun ke salonku."

"Oi—oi!"

Neji menyusul Sasuke yang menuruni tangga. Menendang bokong Sasuke ketika sampai pada anak tangga terbawah hingga membuat pemuda itu nyaris terjerembap. Di saat yang sama, tiga pasang mata mengawasi keduanya, dengan curiga, dari ambang pintu dapur setelah mendengar suara Neji.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Diterima atau tidaknya di perguruan tinggi, tidak selalu dipengaruhi oleh peringkat di sekolah, _Otousan_. Masih ada serangkaian tes yang harus ku jalani, dan aku akan berusaha keras untuk itu."

Pada akhirnya Neji bisa mengungkapkan segala unek-uneknya kepada ayahnya. Setelah memupuk keberaniannya dan beberapa kali berlatih di depan cermin, seakan hendak menghadapi orang yang belum pernah dikenalnya. Seperti bukan dirinya, tetapi ia memang ingin berusaha untuk semakin mengenal ayahnya.

"Tapi ada yang kuminta—jangan lagi menghalangiku untuk melakukan yang ku inginkan, jangan menentang pilihanku."

Sekarang ia tahu, ayahnya hanya ingin mengusahakan segala yang terbaik untuknya. Hanya saja kurang tepat dalam penyampaiannya. Ayahnya memang tidak pandai berkata-kata. Dan mulai saat ini ia akan lebih memahami ayahnya.

Ia tetap tersenyum meskipun ayahnya masih bergeming kala ia menyodorkan secarik kertas di meja kerja berlapis kaca itu;

undangan pertunjukan balet.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **~# OWARI #~**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Akhirnya bisa** **nulis ff tentang Nej** **ay** **dan hobinya; bersemedi -?-**

Entah sudah berapa tahun sejak fic ini dirikues, draft terpendam di pc sampe memfosil, setelah draft awal di mana Neji-nya programmer malah terformat beserta hard disk yang rusak huhuhu, sampe lupa kata kunci dari request itu sendiri miss DX

Tapi karena hikikomori sebagai programmer atau semacamnya sudah mainstream sekarang, akhirnya dirombak habis-habisan. Dan ini bukan benar-benar hikikomori sih, baru niat Neji hwhw.

 **Istilah "creambath"** **sebenarnya hanya ada di Indonesia dan diciptakan oleh Rudy Hadisuwarno p** **ad** **a sekitar t** **ah** **un 1974.** **Tapi untuk gampangnya saja penyebutan di fanfic ini pinjam istilah itu.**

 **Terima kasih sudah baca.**


End file.
